Survival: RealiTV 8
by The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy
Summary: A crossover of the following Nicktoons: Invader Zim, Fairly Oddparents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Jimmy Neutron, and Danny Phantom. Characters are taken from all five shows, willingly or non, to be on a new reality show. Not Survivor, but similar.
1. Prologue: The Madness Begins

My second fanfic! Whoo! Well, the first one's still in progress... I really should finish things before starting new stuff. Well, ANYWAYS, on to the disclaimers!

I do not own Invader Zim, Fairly Oddparents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, or Survivor. Nor do I own SeaWorld, the Internet, the GrimAdventures of Billy and Mandy, or a mongoose dog. In fact, all I own is myself and...well, that's it. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, for Irk's sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ratings are going down! You'd better think of a better show idea than, 'All my Offspring'!" The network producer barked to the harried idea committee.

"Uh, sir?" One of them got up and handed some stuff to the NP.

"Oh, what's this? Hmm." He began looking through the papers. "Ahh…aha! This is it! It's what we've been looking for!" Then he began cackling maniacally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dimmsdale_

"Timmy Turner, report to my office. NOW." Principal Waxelplax called over the intercom.

_Maybe he's getting expelled,_ Crocker thought. _Woohoo!_

_Oh please please please please please don't let it be about the exploding meat…_Timmy hoped. Leave it to Cosmo to mishear _no more beets _and turn it into _exploding meat._

"Oh, Timmy! Don't worry; you're not in trouble. Actually, you've been chosen to go on a new reality TV show! Woo!"

"Sweet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tremorton_

"Popularity isn't everything, Jen." Brad told Jenny for the millionth time.

"Suuuuure." As if she could believe that.

"Jennifer Wakeman, Bradley Carbunkle, Sheldon Lee, come to the principal's office." Someone said over the intercom.

"I hope this doesn't have to do with, well, you know what." Jenny said.

"Nobody knows YOU were the one who blew up that meat with your heat vision." Brad reassured her.

"Hey, Jenny!" Sheldon called to her. "Hi, Brad." He had hated Brad ever since Jenny and him (finally) decided to go steady. He went back to Jenny. "You know what?"

"What, Sheldon?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're gonna be on reality TV!"

"I'm not so sure. Remember what happened the last time?" The two turned their heads to an unknown audience.

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon asked Jenny. A Cluster robot jumped out of the bush behind them.

"Ragglefraggle!" It screamed, then it carried Sheldon off somewhere.

(End flashback)

"Who could forget that." Jenny muttered.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Brad asked him.

"Sheldon wants us to go on reality TV."

"Oh, no. Remember the last time." Said Brad. Once again, they turned toward the unknown audience.

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon asked Jenny. A Cluster robot jumped out of the bush behind them.

"Ragglefraggle!" It screamed, then it carried Sheldon off somewhere.

(End Flashback)

"Impossible to forget that." Brad remembered. Mrs. Wakeman walked up.

"What ARE you three doing?" She asked the trio.

"Well, one, trying to talk Sheldon out of putting us on reality TV, and two, wondering what you're doing here." Said Brad.

"For two: I'm here to wish you luck and hope you win whatever humiliating contest you'll be in. For one: you remember the last time, Sheldon." Once again, they turned toward the invisible audience.

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon asked Jenny. A Cluster robot jumped out of the bush behind them.

"Ragglefraggle!" It screamed, then it carried Sheldon off somewhere.

(End Flashback)

"How can you forget being kidnapped by a Cluster robot!" exclaimed Mrs. Wakeman.

"Hey guys!" Said Tuck as he was walking up to the quartet.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Brad asked him.

"Technically, I am in school. Apparently, I'm going on some reality show." Tuck said.

"Us too, but Sheldon's the only one who wants to. Help us talk him out of it; you remember last time…" Brad informed him. For the fourth time they faced the nonexistent camera.

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon asked Jenny. Tuck was behind a bush in a Cluster costume, and had just put on the helmet. He jumped out from behind the bush, shouting 'Ragglefraggle!', grabbed Sheldon, and carried him off.

(End flashback)

"I say we go!" exclaimed Tuck.

"You sure?" Jenny asked him.

"Positive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Retroville_

"Reality TV?" Jimmy asked. He thought it was going to be about his bioengineering of the school meatloaf to explode when touched to a fork.

"Yep! You're scheduled to leave this weekend!" said the principal. "You, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Carl."

"Do I get to bring Goddard?"

"Of course!" Well, the principal wasn't really sure, but oh well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Amity Park_

"I SO thought it was going to be about the Lunch Lady attack last week. There was meat EVERYWHERE. That was sick and gross. But I can't believe we'll be on TV!" Sam said.

"Weird. Usually you HATE these sorts of things." Danny said back.

"It gets us out of school for the next three weeks, right?"

"But what if any ghosts attack!"

"It'll be fine." Tucker reassured Danny. "Your parents can take care of the city while you're away."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Uh…wherever Invader Zim takes place_

"Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, and Zim. Report to the front office. NOW."

(Blah blah blah, they get told about the reality show and whatnot)

_Phew,_ Dib thought. _I could have sworn it was about the meat bombs I made to use on Zim._

"No." Gaz said bluntly. She them returned to playing _Vampire Piggies of DOOM VIII_.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." The interview lady said. She pressed a button on her watch and Gaz was sucked into a hole that opened in the floor beneath her. "Any other objections?"

"The great and powerful ZIM will not participate in this pointless drabble you call 'reality TV'!" Zim then met the same fate as Gaz.

"Do you object, bighead boy?"

"My head's not big! But I wanna go on TV! Then I can tell the world Zim's out to enslave us all!"

_Ookay, this kid's a few episodes short of a season,_ thought the recruitment lady. _But he'll do JUST FINE_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The planet RealiTV8_

"I'm out of batteries! Noooooooo!" Gaz screamed.

"Silence!" Zim shouted over her. He then got a handheld communicator out of his PAK and put it on the Tallests' frequency. "My Tallest! The Earth stink creatures have me stranded on some water-surrounded piece of land! I request backup!"

"We know." Red groaned. "Behind you."

"My Tallest!" Zim turned around to see Red and Purple sitting behind him, Red munching on nachos.

"Red here ran into a wormhole generator while getting snacks." Pur explained. To Red, he added, "I TOLD you not to get so many you couldn't see what you were running into."

"Yeah, you did."

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon as—sorry, wrong flashback.

(Real Flashback)

"I'm getting nachos. You want some?" Red asked Purple.

"Sure. In fact, get so many you can't see what you run into."

Suffice to say, Red did so, ran into a wormhole generator on his way back, and it sucked the two Irken leaders in, spitting them out on RealiTV 8.

(End Flashback)

"Oh, yeah…" mused Pur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Entertainment TV(the network the reality show is going to be on), the Network President's office_

"This is going better than expected." A voice said from the turned-around big swivel chair.

"All we need is one final person, and my plan will be complete… MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, sir, your mocha latte is ready."

"Don't interrupt me in the middle of my evil laughter!" He then paused for a minute. "Put it on the table…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The exploding meat is an inside joke, by the way.Oh, on with the conclusion:

Who is the person the Network President is talking about? Who is the network president? Why do I have newts in my pants? Why am I asking you this? (Hears door open) Who's there?Why can't I stop speaking in questions?Aagh, stop choking me! I don't wanna be on reality TV! Especially not—aagh!

I, THE REAL DARK LORD CHUCKLES THE SILLY PIGGY, WILL BE TAKING OVER THIS PUNY FANFICTION, AS REVENGE ON THIS SILLY GIRL FOR NOT GETTING MY EXPRESS PERMISSION TO USE MY NAME AS HER PENNAME!

P.S.: I'm the Network President. MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Episode 1: The Madness Resumes

Ch. 1: The Madness Resumes 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot, or anything I make a reference to in this story. I own only the clothes on my ba—wait, I don't even own the clothes on my back! All I own is Billy-Bob-Joe-Steve-Willy-Bo-Billy-Ishkiddlyniddly-Larry-Steve-John-Jacob-Jingleheimer-Schmidt-Harry-Jared Thompson (who prefers to go by Bob), Kav, and a Rurouni Kenshin Season One Box Set (which I watch entirely too much, that I do. I'm picking up Kenshin's speech patterns, that I am).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The briefing room at RealTV 

"Okay," aETV rep said to the assembled 'toons. "I have assembled you all here today to tell you that in approximately five seconds you will instantly be teleported to RealiTV 8, where all reality TV shows take place, and all will be explained there. Toodles!"

There was unanimous screaming to be had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RealiTV 8, refusees 

"But Mom! Bigfoot REALLY broke into the garage to borrow the lawnmower!" the stupid plagiarizing girl muttered in her sleep. It was an easy matter to knock her out and send her to the reality TV planet. "Oh…oh. It was only a dream." She then sat up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Are you the one who sent us here, with no pizza or batteries? If you are, you will pay…" somebody growled to the new arrival. Wait—I can't keep calling her the new arrival—what's her name, anyway?

(Prompter: Anna. It's Anna)

Anna, then. The new arrival will henceforth be referred to as Anna. Well,Anna recognized that voice, and really did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

"I'm guessing that if I say yes, you'll cast my soul into eternal torment in the depths of hell, and if I say no, I will get the same result because I was screaming about the paranormal in my sleep. Am I correct?"

"Bingo."

"Okay then. Just wanted to get that clear. Well, yes, I originally did, but some psycho pig named Chuckles got mad at me for using his name, so he kidnapped me, stuck me here, and began writing me into my own fanfiction. His revenge, I guess."

'Anna' then got a coconut thrown at her head.

"That hurt!"

"Duh, Captain Obvious. You remind me of my annoying older brother."

"If you stalk me and try to convince your puny race I'm invading, you shall die like an insect by the might of ZIM!" Zim added.

"Uh, sorry, I might do that. Comes with the job of being obsessed with the paranormal."

Gaz groaned. All she needed was another Dib, which she got. Stupid karma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RealiTV 8, contestants 

"Our other, more reluctant, contestants will be joining us shortly." Said some man from ETV to the assembled cast of Nicktoons. "Ah, here they are now." A flash of light, and Gaz, Zim, Red and Pur, and Anna appeared.

"Was that magic? Where'd it come from? I wanna see it!" Anna asked, curious.

"Shut up, or I will rip your windpipe out of your throat and feed it to rabid squirrels." Gaz threatened her. Anna immediately shut up.

"As I was say—oh, Irk! My Tallest!" exclaimed the ETV guy.

"Eh?" Said Red. The RTV man pressed a button on his watch, and a hologram dissipated, leaving an Irken in its place. "So, Kav. You have failed. _You-know-who_ is still alive." While saying thus, he motioned toward Zim.

"I was about to kill him, My Tallest!" Kav said.

"Fry cook or busboy?" Red whispered to Pur.

"Busboy, definitely. And isn't 'Tallest' grammatically incorrect? I mean, they're addressing two people, not one."

"We can worry about stupid stuff like that later." The three Irkens disappeared in another freak wormhole accident, leaving Kav's fate to who-knows-what. But I think we can safely assume that he was banished to Foodcourtia for incompetence, doomed to scrub tables and fill napkin containers for the rest of his days…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost instantly, another ETV person appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh, my, god. Was that magic? Awesome! Where'd it come from!" Dib squealed.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Gaz threatened. This shut Dib up, too.

"Well, let me explain everything, before I am exiled to life wiping tables, get my windpipe forcibly removed, and/or have some other possibly unpleasant thing happen to me. Well, first off, you are on RealiTV 8, the planet where all reality shows take place."

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy had a sense of foreboding. They had been on a reality game show like this once before, and they had a feeling it could go similarly. "You are on the show Survival: RealiTV 8. Second, you will be split into three groups of seven."

"Hey, how do we have three groups of seven when there are only 20 of us, including Goddard, and Timmy's fairy holograms?" asked Jimmy.

"Those aren't holograms, you moron, they're REAL FAIRIES!" Dib and Anna shouted at the same time.

"Holograms!"

"Fairies!"

"Holograms!"

"Fairies!"

"I think I'm staying out of this." Anna said wisely.

The two others (Dib and Jimmy) ensued in a bighead boy fight to the death.

"Break it up, bigheads." Said the ETV person, prying the two apart just as Jimmy was going to strangle Dib.

"My head's not big!" The two of them said at the same time.

"Yes, they are. They're like watermelons—wait, no, they're bigger!"

Though Dib and Jimmy hated each other's guts, they now had a mutual enemy: The ETV guy. (Said guy's real name is Billy-Bob-Joe-Steve-Willy-Bo-Billy-Ishkiddlyniddly-Larry-Steve-John-Jacob-Jingleheimer-Schmidt-Harry-Jared Thompson, but that won't fit on a business card, so he wishes to be known as Bob.)

"Well, back to Jimmy's question. Oy, GIR!" GIR walked out, wearing his dog suit. "You can take the suit off."

The dysfunctional, insane, schizophrenic little robot unzipped the zipper, jumped out, and began singing, 'I'm naked! I'm naked!'

"GIR…GIR…here, boy!" Anna called. She pulled out a taco out from her bag. "I have a taco for you…"

GIR happily ran up to receive the taco, downing it in one bite. "Taco girl! Me loves you, yes I dooooo…" He began hugging her leg.

"Aww, he likes me." She cooed.

"How'd you get a taco!" Timmy asked her.

(Flashback)

"Could you pass the ketchup?" Sheldon asked Jen—Wait, that's the wrong flashback, too. What's with you people! Anyway…

(Real flashback)

"Anna, I got tacos. You want some?" her mom called into the house.

"Sure!" _I'll save it for later,_ she thought. She stuck it into her purse on the computer desk.

_About thirty minutes later_

The door opened, but nobody seemed to be there.

"Who's there? Why can't I stop speaking in questions?" Somebody walked up behind her and grasped her neck.

"Aagh, stop choking me!" Anna shouted. She then grabbed the purse (with the taco in it), and began attacking her assailant. "I don't wanna be on reality TV, especially not—aagh!" She passed out, still clutching the purse with the taco in it. She was then whisked to RealiTV 8.

(End flashback)

"And that's how I got the taco."

"Weird."

"A-HEM!" Bob cleared his throat. "Third, you will compete against each other in games, and the winners get whatever they want. Within reason, meaning under 2 million bucks, no world peace, no world CONQUEST (Zim looked a little crestfallen at this), and so on. Now leave me alone while I put you on teams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three hours later_

"Screw it, I'm just gonna pull your names out of a hat." Said Bob as he was walking back toward the group. Of course, nobody was listening. "Oh, forget being polite. SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention but two.

"We'll finish this discussion later. But the abominable snowman would SO kick Bigfoot's hairy ass." Anna whispered to Dib.

"Would not!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bob shouted again. Finally they shut up. "As I was saying, I'm gonna pull your names out of a hat."

He then produced a large black top hat from nowhere.

"How'd you do that? Do you know magic?" Dib asked him.

"Not how you think of it, but the optical illusion kind. Anyway, back to picking teams." He motioned his arm fancily, then reached into the hat. "The first person on team one is…" he pulled his hand out. "Goddard the robot dog!"

"Go on, boy. It's alright." Jimmy reassured Goddard. Goddard walked over to the palm tree with a sign that said 'team one' on it.

"Person two on team one is… Sheldon Lee!" Sheldon eagerly ran over to Goddard, pulled some tools from Irk-knows-where, and began trying to disassemble Goddard.

"Stop it! Goddard isn't some science project you can take apart!" Jimmy shouted. "Wait…technically, he is, but…stop it Sheldon!" Sheldon stopped abruptly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"He's like that with any sort of technology." Jenny said to Jimmy.

"Person three!" shouted Bob, snapping everyone back to reality. "Wanda…uh, er, do fairies even have last names?"

"You know, I have no idea." Wanda said, floating over to group one.

"Anyway, person four is…Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy ran over and began shielding Goddard from Sheldon, who was still trying to take Goddard apart.

"Five is…Timmy Turner!" Timmy walked over nonchalantly. "And person six will be…Dib Membrane!"

"Fairies!" Dib shouted upon seeing Wanda.

"Dude, you're like my teacher." Timmy informed him.

"At least you're nothing like mine."

"And last but not least, the final member of team one is…Brad Carbunkle!"

If looks could kill, Brad and Sheldon would have killed each other right then and there.

"And that concludes team one!" announced Bob. "Team two will be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuckles: Muahahahaha, I am so terribly evil, making a cliffhanger. So terribly, terribly, E-V-I-L.

Me: No, you're just lame. So terribly, terribly L-A-M-E. Lamey, lamey, lame, that you are.

Chuckles: Only I, the Dark Lord Chuckles, the Silly Piggy may talk like that!

Me: Well, technically, I'm the Dark Lord Chuckles, the Silly Piggy too, that I am, so I can talk like that as well. And isn't it usually Shego who talks like that, anyway?

Chuckles: You've got a point…hey, how'd you get off of RealiTV 8!

Me: I hijacked a spaceship, that I did.

Chuckles: (snaps fingers, I get whisked away, back to RealiTV 8)

Me: I should have seen that coming. Well, while I'm still in the closing, I just wanna say this: Why, Nick, why! Why are you doing this to us! I was a devoted fan to both Fairly Oddparents AND Danny Phantom, and you're taking them both away, that you are! Why!

Danny and Timmy: Take us away?

Me: You know, get cancelled?

Danny and Timmy: Shit.

Danny: You know, a kid your age really shouldn't be swearing.

Timmy: Hey, I began in 2001, right? That means I SHOULD be 15! That's as old as YOU are! And that doesn't count the 'Oh Yeah!' Cartoons!

Me: The kid's right, that he is.

Zim: You know, it's not really that hard being cancelled. At least you didn't die prematurely, like us.

Dib: Yeah. We kept getting shunted around, and aired at 5 freaking' AM. We barely got one season done! Timmy's got at least five, and Danny's getting continued to three.

Me: Well, I guess we all could look at it that way…wait, I'm not talking like Kenshin anymore…woohoo!

Dib, Timmy, Zim, and Danny: Who's Kenshin?

Me: Nevermind. Well, anyway, to save Danny, sign the following! Just copy them into your address bar(without the spaces, duh.)

http/ www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ fightfordanny

http/ www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ DannyPhantom

http/ www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease

This wasn't really my favorite chapter to write, but I had to introduce them all to the show, didn't I? Remember, flames are for marshmallows, not the butts of fanfiction authors.


End file.
